


cracking

by YukinaMika



Series: 2020 [49]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinaMika/pseuds/YukinaMika
Summary: Homecomings are not always happy.For Maribat Platonic November Day 18 - Scuffle
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Bruce Wayne
Series: 2020 [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593016
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	cracking

Marinette left with a corpse. What she returns with is a girl who should have been dead.

She tilts her chin almost in a challenge as she passes the unconscious girl to Alfred. Carefully like Carrie is more than the teenaged hero she mentors.

She stares after them even as Alfred carries the girl to bed with something like tears in his aged eyes.

Not for the first time, Bruce wonders if he had ever looked at either Dick or Jason the same way Marinette looks at Carrie: fond and soft and protective, almost, straddling the thin line between a parental figure and a mentor. Like the most precious thing is the sleeping child and the bright light they carry in their heart.

"I know you want to have words," Marinette bites out, whirling onto him the moment the door to the elevator closes, "But believe me when I say this: I have no regrets."

Her gray eyes glint with the fierceness that undoubtedly drew Jason to her. The stubborn way she plants her feet must have been one of the reasons why fate has deemed her an equal for his head-strong Jason.

There are, however, prices that need to be paid, debts that need to be settled. The Lazarus Pit gives but it also takes.

Marinette, of all people, should have known better. She, of all people, should have been aware of the risks, of the complications that a resurrection via the Lazarus Pit brings.

Bruce looks at this bright, bright girl whose eyes once held the spark of life that had long faded. Losses made her jaded and what she carries in her heart is now the grief and the fear of getting too close and being left behind.

“I know you are upset,” he begins, watching as the young woman tenses, shoulders going rigid as she stares at him with a poisonous gaze, “However, we both know the Lazarus Pit brings more risks than rewards.”

They know. But grief is powerful: it can either make or break a person.

And Marinette meets his eyes head on. Challengingly with her chin tilted up and steely eyes.

“Would you say those things if the one who came back is your son?”

Just one question. Clean and swift – ruthless in the exact same way that Barbara drops her bombshells.

For a moment, he lets grief cloud his heart. Let his mind imagine that the person who returns is his boy. Dick, with the strong-willed set to his shoulder and an easy smile. Jason, a tender and shy smile on his lips.

Except, that did not happen. Except, this is a world where none of his boys are within reach.

“Do not bring them into this,” he speaks slowly, something hot unfurling in his chest, “This is about Ms. Kelley and the resurrection that you had a hand in.”

“Oh,” Marinette’s voice is calm – too even when her silver eyes are blazing, “So it is Ms. Kelley now?”

“Do not attempt to evade the question. You knew resurrection is not normal yet you did it anyway. Dead people are not supposed to come back to life, Marinette. The sooner you understand that, the better.”

Marinette shakes and Bruce can almost see the moment everything spills over.

“Fuck you! Don’t talk to me like I am a child, Bruce! Don’t lecture me about the risks! I am the goddamned Guardian! I know about those and I’m not losing anyone, not again! Can’t you just, for once in your life, be happy that one of them came back!”

“You are not looking at the bigger picture, Marinette,” Jason and her, they both let emotions cloud them – passionate to a fault; Bruce, on the other hand, holds a tighter leash on his emotions, “Have you ever thought about whether she wants this? Whether Jason wants this to happen? Whether Dick wants you to do this?”

“How would you know!” Marinette screams back, hands fisted by her side like she is restraining from hitting something – or someone, “He’s dead! Everyone’s dead! How would you know, Bruce?!”

“He was my son! I know what my boys would have wanted! And this-” he gestures of everything between and around them, “-is not what they would have wanted!”

Marinette is glaring at him. She wounds a hand into her hair, like that would give her something grounding to hold on.

"What do you even know!" she shouts back, "After Jason, you kept everyone out! Kicked Dick out! Didn't even send a goddamned card to tell us!"

She is trembling all over, swaying like a strong gust of wind is enough to topple her.

"I was in class when his name disappeared! I was so fucking scared! Left so many messages too, just begging you to tell me how he was!"

Yes. That did happen. 

But Marinette had been too young. Too young to be burdened by the death of her soulmate.

He had thought he could have hidden it. Blamed it to some space missions or magical mishaps. Just until she was old enough, until she had her life together.

"Dick told me a week later," her voice lasps into a whisper, "After you kicked him out, no less."

She laughs, the sound bitter and hollow. 

"Imagine going home only to find out your baby brother is dead and you have to break the news to his soulmate because your fucking father doesn't want to, what? Inconveniences her?"

"That's enough!" he tries, restraining the heat that is pushing at his chest, threatening to spill over, "We are straying from the topic."

"Everything is about the Mission with you, isn't it?" she hisses back, hackles raising, "Jason died and you did nothing! Dick died and you don't even know his last words! Carrie died and now she's back and you keeps talking about risks!"

"Because there are," he tries, really, he does but his patience is wearing thin, "I know you don't like it but you need to look at the big picture."

"Fuck you!" Marinette curses empathetically, head shaking as she edges backward toward the stairs before she turns, making a beeline toward it, tears glinting at the corner of her eyes, "This is so not fair! Stop! Shut up for a damned second about risks and just be fucking happy that she is back, can't you!"

The grandfather clock slides back into place, leaving him alone in the Cave. Cold and lifeless.

Lacking the brightness and warmth that a Robin clings to.

**Author's Note:**

> Woa, this whole series is just sadness and angst all over the place.
> 
> I did not foresee that.


End file.
